


Ardemos juntos

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda Ships Spirk, Amanda is Awesome, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Christopher Pike is a dick for once, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Mirror Kirk has a filthy mouth, Mirror Universe, Origin Story, Origins, Sexual Content, Spock had no idea what he did, Tarsus IV, Violence, Vulcans are assholes, Young kids bonding for life, but not really?, consensual cheating, cursing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: En un mundo donde la lealtad es una rara mercancía, la amistad es incluso más inaudita, y el amor es prácticamente tabú; ¿cómo es que un vulcano con barba y un peligroso capitán vinieron a significar tanto el uno para el otro? En un mundo donde la muerte es norma, la violencia es una moneda corriente y  donde el caos reina; ¿cómo es que estos dos vinieron a ser de tanta valor el uno para el otro, incluso prefiriendo morir que lastimarse?Así es cómo lo hicieron





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We blaze (together)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280892) by [Geritashipper123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123). 



**NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR**

Bueno, me gusta el universo alterno (mirrorverse) muchísimo. Tengo planes para reescribir TOS(la serie original)para ver cómo serían las aventuras en este universo y explorar el mirror spirk porque vamos─ ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Pero cuando estaba medio camino de escribir el capítulo “man trap ”del mirrorverse, me di cuenta─ hay algo distinto sobre estos dos, algo…sobre sus pasados. Necesitaba establecer que es lo que había pasado antes de que pudiera continuar.

Y así es como este monstruo apareció. Son treinta malditas páginas en docs oh por Dios.

Dedicado para quien quiera que haya escrito originalmente el capítulo del universo alterno.

**Nota de CHICACLAMP para los lectores de la versión traducida.**

Bueno…otra historia!!!!!!!! Ejem… no sé cuántos de los que leen las traducciones que hago están al tanto de que he estado haciendo solicitudes a autores en AO3 y Live Journal para traducir sus historias y publicarlas aquí…sin mucho éxito L. Sin embargo, no desfallezco y la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, asi que a esperar que la paciencia es una virtud.

EN CUANTO A ESTA HISTORIA **POR FAVOR LEERLA CON MUCHO CUIDADO** … los que no conocen el mirrorverse o el universo alterno dentro de Star Trek, del cual solo hay un capitulo en  la serie original (que yo sepa), es uno donde (cómo dice la descripción) cosas como **matar, mentir, abusar físicamente y psicológicamente de una persona es algo bastante normal por no decir cotidiano (por lo que he leído en bastantes fics )**. Existen ligeras diferencias, creo que lo más notable para entender la historia es decir que no existe la Federación sino más bien el Imperio, y que no es el USS Enterprise sino el ISS Enterprise. Si me olvide de algo por fa no se enojen. Pero, como sabemos que el Spirk es algo constante, también se da en este universo.

La verdad hubo un algo que me atrajo de esta historia, creo que fue la manera en la que interactúan a lo largo de los años y cómo se mantienen como una constante en sus vidas. Sin embargo, les pido que **si lo arriba mencionado puede causarles alguna incomodidad no lo lean o dejen de leerlo en cuanto haya algo que les moleste**. El mirrorverse no es para todos. De todas maneras pondré alertas sobre los temas que pueden ser un poco “fuertes” en cada capítulo así que POR FAVOR LEANLAS!!

Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y le agradesco a Geritasshipper123 por dejarme traducir esta historia y dejarme dividirla en capítulos…gracias mil!!!

Lo siento por poner esto como un capítulo pero tengo que asegurarme que sepan en que se meten.

LA HISTORIA EMPIEZA DESDE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO   J


	2. Parte I

Las personas se preguntan sobre ellos .Claro que lo hacen, ¿cómo podrían no hacerlo? Ellos tienen probablemente una de las más poco probables relaciones en el Imperio. A veces, las personas tienen el valor de preguntar. Unos pocos le preguntan a Jim, y automáticamente son puestos en  la cámara de tortura por media hora. Solo una persona había preguntado a Spock, y él había respondido preguntándole si quería convertirse en su nueva rata de laboratorio. Es innecesario decir que…nadie le preguntaba a Spock.

Si le preguntaras a Huesos, él podría darte una versión semi-correcta— pues solo tenía piscas y partes de la historia, y él llenaba los baches con su imaginación. Podrías preguntarles a sus padres, pero a ellos no les importaba mucho.

Así que, ¿cómo paso? ¿Cómo un vulcano con barba de un aspecto frío, violentos impulsos y ninguna otra aspiración que seguir a un hombre; y un cruel capitán con una moral imperdonable, control de hierro y una voluntad tan terca como la de una mula, llegaran  a ser no solo aliados y (se atreviera a decir) amigos— pero lograran a preocuparse tan intensamente el uno por el otro que traicionarían al Imperio, pelearían, matarían, incluso morirían uno por el otro?

Esa, es una historia interesante.

*****************************************************

No se conocieron a bordo dela Enterprise—

Se conocieron cuando eran niños.

Jim tiene 3 años cuando sus padres deciden que están hartos de estar con permiso a causa de los niños. Samuel George (Sam) es lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar a Jim ahora, y ellos quieren regresar al espacio.

Llevan a Jim con ellos a San Francisco cuando van a visitar a los Almirantes que pueden remover el permiso, y ellos básicamente le habían dicho que hiciera cualquier cosa, pero que no se metiera en problemas.

Sus padres tenían excelentes habilidades parentales.

Jim había estado deambulando alrededor del campus principal del Imperio por una hora, y él ahora tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante. Es un niño brillante, le gusta desmantelar objetos tecnológicos y ver si puede hacer un arma de este (su papá está muy orgulloso de él y a veces le da sin decir a nadie unos cuantos créditos para que “accidentalmente” destruya algunas de las cosas más feas de su mamá o los muebles menos cómodos).

Hay tantas cosas aquí— claro que no puede tocar nada de eso porque tienes tres y tristemente seria arrestado por aquello, pero él puede _mirar_ y planear; y eso es genial.

Él va arriba tan rápido como le dan los pies y parpadea cuando sale al techo. No ha estado manteniendo la pista de hacía donde estaba yendo pero aun así, llegó arriba bastante rápido.

Siempre curioso, se acerca al borde y se para en la punta de sus pies para mirar sobre el muro levantado que habia para evitar que  las personas salten, esta tan por encima del piso, que lo llena de adrenalina. La risa se le escapa mientras se inclina más hacia el borde. Esta tan alto, se pregunta si podría tocar las estrellas como su padres.

─ ¿Estas _demente_?─

La voz lo toma por sorpresa, y sus manos se caen. Por un momento, él siente que se caerá al precipicio, y su cuerpo instintivamente da marcha atrás—

Cae de trasero en el concreto, jadeando. La ira y la vergüenza lo inundan, y se para da una vuelta─ ¿cuál es el maldito problema?─

Allí, sentado contra el hueco de la escalera, está un pequeño niño. Tiene el cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos cafés más grandes que Jim ha visto alguna vez. Uno de sus ojos está ligeramente hinchado, y sus mejillas están verdes por el frío. Sus orejas son puntiagudas y un poco verdes también. Tiene el labio partido, y hay una cortadura en su ropa.

Jim nunca ha visto un vulcano antes, pero nunca olvidara el haber conocido a este.

─¿Estas clínicamente demente?─ el vulcano preguntó─ Nunca había visto a alguien reír cuando está apunto de matarse.─

─No iba a matarme─ Jim responde.─ ¡Me estaba _divirtiendo_! Probablemente no sabes lo que es eso ya que eres un Vulcano.─

El niño parpadea lentamente e inclina su cabeza a un costado.─ Si se suponía que eso fuera un insulto, debo informarte que  he escuchado otros  que son mucho peores. También, no sé qué puede ser divertido  para los humanos, pero se lo que es divertido para los vulcanos.─

Jim parpadea y procesa eso.

─Bueno, está bien, ¿qué es divertido para los vulcanos?─

─Yo disfruto las ciencias y matemáticas.─

─ ¿Alguna vez has desmantelado cosas y las has armado otra vez en distintas maneras?─

─Ciertamente.─

─Parece que podríamos tener algo en común, creo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?─

El muchacho abre su boca para replicar, luego se endereza con los ojos bien abiertos. ─ Estan viniendo.─ suspiró.

─ ¿Quién?─ preguntó Jim levantando una ceja.

─Tengo que esconderme— tú también deberías hacerlo. ─El chico se paró a su altura normal, y Jim estaba complacido de ver que él era más alto que el vulcano.

─ ¿Esconderse de quién?─

El vulcano le da una mirada que Jim interpreta como _solo escúchame idiota_ y agarra a Jim por la muñeca.

Jim casi chilla  al contacto. Es como una descarga, pero no lo es. Es…una emoción.

_Temor_ es la más fuerte. Y… _asombro_ es la siguiente.

El niño vulcano lo arrastra detrás del hueco de la escalera y pronto están agachados entre los tubos que conectan la antigua torre de agua con el edificio.

─ ¿Qué esta—─

─Shhhhh─

El niño vulcano sostiene sus dedos contra sus labios al tiempo que la puerta se abre de un golpe.

─ ¿Dónde estás terrícola?─dice alguien.─ ¡T’yuri te vio venir aquí! ¡Criatura! ¡Dónde estás!─

La mano del muchacho sigue en la muñeca de Jim, y ahora _dolor_ fluye desde el punto de contacto.

─ ¡Mestizo! ¡Dónde estás! ¡Esconderse es ilógico, fenómeno!─

Jim esta, entendiblemente, confundido. Él abre la boca para decirle al niño vulcano eso, pero este rápidamente pone su mano sobre su boca. Sus ojos están suplicándole que se quede callado.

Jim empieza a forcejear, y el niño dice en silencio─ lo siento─ antes de poner su mano al costado de la cara de JIm y todo el mundo se desvanece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo y disculpen cualquier error.


	3. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia es solo una traducción. Pero...gracias por leerlo.

Spock había estado teniendo un día terrible. Su padre estaba en la Tierra por una reunión, pero algunos de los vulcanos que habían venido con él trajeron a sus hijos tal como su padre lo había traído a él─

Es innecesario decir que ser perseguido alrededor del campus del Imperio, no era lo que quería hacer en su primer día en el planeta de su madre.

Él conoció al extraño niño rubio que tal vez podía ser suicida y el realmente no sabe que es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando empuja al niño en una fusión mental pero todo lo que podía pensar era en como los matones _no_ podían tener permitido el encontrarlo o a este extraño niño humano.

─ _¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!─_  El niño piensa en voz alta cuando él entra a la fusión.

─ _Una fusión mental─_ Spock responde calmadamente. _– Estamos compartiendo una mente ahora.─_

_─ ¿Qué m……? ¿Por qué?─_

_─No pude pensar en otra manera de mantenerte en silencio. No podía dejar que nos encontrarán.─_

_─ ¿Quiénes?─_

─ _Los otros vulcanos_.─

─ _¿Tú no eres vulcano?_ ─

─ _No completamente._ ─Spock piensa antes de poder detenerse, y puede sentir la momentánea confusión de Jim, antes de que vea la respuesta en la mente de Spock.

─ _¿Tu_ _madre es humana?_ ─

─ _Si_ ─

─ _… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ ─

─ _Spock._ Mi nombre _es Spock._ ─

─ _Yo soy Jim. ¿Puedes enseñarme sobre Vulcano ya que estamos aquí?_ ─

─ _Ciertamente._ ─

Y Spock lo hace.

*****************************************************

Cuando se separan, es de noche y ellos se conocen el uno al otro.

Jim sabe sobre la manera en que los niños a hurtadillas meten la mano bajo las vestimentas de Spock cuando lo acorralan en la escuela, cómo el pasa cada noche tratando de no llorar, cómo a veces se lastima en un intento de mantener su control porque el dolor lo centra de una manera enferma y retorcida.

Y Spock sabe que cuando el tío Frank de Jim lo cuida, lo golpea. Sabe que su aspiración es escapar a las estrellas y sabe que se mete en peleas en la escuela.

Ambos tienen arranques violentos y una fascinación con la muerte.

Para el final del día, ellos se han enamorado.

Jim está casi temeroso de pensar en ello, pero Spock mentalmente lo abraza y le dice que está bien, que él también lo quiere.

Juntos deciden no preocuparse por lo que otros diga, deciden que estarán juntos para siempre. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? Se conocen mejor que nadie lo ha hecho o lo hará jamás.

La luna ha salido cuando Jim abre sus ojos, y hay un ligero cosquilleo recordatorio de la presencia de Spock en su mente.

Jim tiene 3, Spock 5, y tienen un vínculo mental que Spock promete no dejar que nadie rompa.

Es luna llena, y los ojos de Spock se abren ampliamente cuando la ve.

─Vulcano no tiene ninguna luna, ¿verdad? Dale una buena y larga mirada, cariño─ dice Jim. Él término escapa de su boca, sin previo aviso, y Spock intenta no sonreír.

─Nuestros padres podrían no entender. Mi padre podía tratar de romper nuestro vínculo.─

─Pelearé con mis padres. Ellos no me alejarán de ti.─

─Yo enfrentaré a mi padre. No me importa si soy repudiado. Aunque mi madre podría estar de mi parte.─

─ Supongo que debería ir a conocerlos, ¿huh?─ Jim suspira después de decirlo, y Spock toma su mano, Jim acomoda sus dedos en la manera que Spock le habría mostrado –en un beso vulcano.

Tomados de la mano, los dos caminan.

**************************************

Efectivamente, Sarek está sorprendido. No tiene palabras, simplemente entra en la mente de su hijo.

Incluso durante la fusión con su padre, puede escuchar a George y Winona estallar contra Jim por medio de su vínculo, preguntándole donde demonios se había estado escondiendo todo el día y ¡ _dijimos explorar no esconderse!_

Su padre se aparta cuando ve el vínculo y observa a su hijo.

─Tú recién te comprometiste a una vida de austeridad. Nuestro mundo nunca te aceptará si compartes este vínculo con un humano.

─ He cesado de preocuparme sobre la opinión de mis pares. Me atacan ya cada día por mis ojos humanos –nada cambiará porque haya escogido una pareja humana.─

─Siempre has sido más maduro de lo que tu edad dicta, ─ Sarek comenta,─ Vamos, encontremos a tu madre. Parece que tenemos un futuro yerno que conocer.─

****************************************************************

Jim apenas persuade a sus padres de esperar para que pueda despedirse de su amigo, como le llama ( _¿un amigo? Ten cuidado con esos._ Le dice su padre. Y Jim casi se ríe porque Spock no lo traicionaría).

Spock regresa con él rápidamente, y Jim sonríe y toma su mano otra vez.

George y Winona están confundidos, los padres de Spock lucían resignados─ su madre incluso lucía orgullosa.

─Mi nombre es T’gai Sarek. Ella es mi esposa Amanda Grayson y mi hijo Spock.─ dice el padre de Spock a sus padres.─ Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.─

*****************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por los errores y gracias al autor por dejarme traducirlo.


	4. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta maravillosa historia es traída a ustedes gracias a Geritashipper123, su humilde servidora sólo hace la traducción. ADVERTENCIA: BULLYING

Les toma un tiempo a los padres de Jim, pero eventualmente lo comprenden y George toma a Spock a un costado para darle el discurso de “ _si tu lastimas a mi hijo”_ y cuando Spock le señala que él nunca lastimaría a Jim sin lastimarse a sí mismo y que esta conversación era ilógica, George se ríe y dice ─ ¡Dios si eres así a los cinco imagina cómo serás cuando seas mayor!─

Spock está confundido, y Jim le dice a su papá que por favor se calle.

Se forma un plan ─Jim y Spock tendrían PADDs que podrían usar para mensajear y video chatear el uno con el otro. Habría visitas tan a menudo como fuera posible, y cuando ellos fueran lo suficientemente mayores Jim vendría a Vulcano para una ceremonia de enlace.

(Su padre dice que ellos sabrían cuando Spock fuera lo suficientemente mayor cuando lo fuera y no había nada más que pudieran decir al respecto de cuando pasaría. Jim pregunta si están hablando de su Pon Farr, del cual aprendió en la fusión mental, y Sarek luce ciertamente _escandalizado_. Spock casi se ríe en voz alta).

**********************************

Los siguientes años pasan en una paz relativa. Jim pasa sus días mensajeando a Spock y llamándolo.

No es fácil. De ninguna manera es fácil. Spock le manda fotos de su cara a veces─ cubierto de moretones. Cuando Jim empieza la escuela, nadie en realidad comprende cuando él dice que técnicamente está comprometido. Como que se convierte en un solitario, pasando sus días tratando de tener buenas notas y mensajeando a Spock.

Cuando está aburrido juega con el phaser de su padre. Le gusta disparar a las frutas de los árboles.

Sus padres no están a menudo, habiendo sido reinsertados en la Flota Estelar. Sam lo cuida, y casi siempre le deja hacer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no queme la casa y no se lastime.

Él sabe que es algo tonto, pero todo es más fácil cuando él y Spock están hablando. El mundo tiene mucho más sentido cuando puede escuchar su voz.

****************************************

Su padre no estaba mintiendo cuando hablo de todo el tormento.

Sus pares pueden presentir su vínculo con Jim, y su desprecio se vuelve peor cuando se descubre que el _fenómeno_ ha tomado una pareja humana.

Lo golpean cuando pueden, y le lanzan rocas filosas para hacerle cortaduras a su cuerpo. Lo acorralan cuando nadie los está mirando, y lo desvisten de su ropa. Lo hacen pelear para conseguirla de vuelta, la lanzan por una ventana y Spock tiene que o bien sentarse y esperar a que alguien le tenga pena y le traiga su ropa, o tiene que correr tan rápido como pueda a través del centro de aprendizaje desnudo para traerla.

Siempre regresa a casa en peor forma de la que se fue, y su madre siempre lo contempla con una mirada triste, moviendo su cabeza lentamente. Ella no dice nada, solo le cura sus heridas y le da un beso a sus moretones incluso cuando Spock insiste que es ilógico hacerlo. A su hermano Sybok le gusta jugar a las peleas con él, y le ayuda a mejorar su autodefensa. Su padre le enseña control emocional, es su propia manera de ayudarlo a terminar con su tormento.

Si Spock no da una respuesta emocional, ellos se aburrirán. Eso es lo que se dice a si mismo.

Él no lleva su PADD a la escuela, porque sabe que si lo hace terminará siendo robada o rota y su línea de comunicación con su _t’hy’la_ es demasiado importante para eso.

A Jim le gusta describirle lo que quisiera hacerle a las personas que lastiman a Spock, y hace que Spock quiera sonreír─ en parte porque las imágenes son divertidas, y la otra parte porque sabe que Jim habla _en serio_ cuando dice que quiere despedazar el interior de Stonn por sus genitales.

*************************

La vida de Jim se va a la deriva cuando cumple siete. Cuando cumple siete las cosas cambian muy rápido.

Su padre y madre mueren en el espacio, y Sam no puede soportarlo. Escapa, se va antes de que Jim pueda detenerlo.

Los abogados lo ponen al cuidado de su tío Frank.

De cierta manera, la vida de Jim continúa. Va a la escuela y mensajea a Spock cuando quiere.

Solo que ahora, tiene que mantener su PADD escondida porque su tío la rompería. Lo llaman por nombres terribles en casa y pelea para mantenerse alejado de los golpes mortales del alcohólico que está viviendo en la cama de sus padres. La granja se convierte en un lugar oscuro, y Jim trata más de una vez escapar solo para ser traído a casa por los policías y golpeado por aquello por Frank.

Su único confidente es Spock, claro.

***************************************

Spock le cuenta a su madre de la difícil situación de Jim, y ella le responde que él no puede hacer nada.

Spock se muerde las emociones negativas que vienen de esa declaración. Claro que no puede hacer nada─ él tiene 9, y según las leyes de la Tierra no tiene ningún derecho sobre Jim. Su madre y padre no pueden hacer nada por Jim.

Así que todo lo que puede ofrecer es su apoyo silencioso y esperar que Jim sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

No lo detiene de planear una salida.

**********************************************

Cuando Jim tiene ocho, recibe un pasaje de ida y vuelta a Vulcano de Amanda para el décimo cumpleaños de Spock.

─Es una sorpresa, ─ le dice en el correo electrónico en el que adjunto el boleto.─ y un respiro de ese tío tuyo. Ni siquiera tienes que decirle. X.─

Amanda se ha convertido en una segunda madre para él, y Jim casi la ama por eso.

Hacer autoestop hacia San Francisco es difícilmente lo más peligroso que Jim alguna vez ha hecho, y cuando llega al Puerto Espacial, él sostiene su pasaje y espera cuestionante, y con escrutinio ─algo que demuestre que el Imperio sospecha de un niño de ocho años tratando de abordar un transbordador.

La asistente de vuelo le dice─ ¡Oh sí!, ¿tú eres el invitado de la esposa del Embajador, cierto?─

Cuando él ve que su cabina en primera clase, Jim decide que sí ama a Amanda. Solo un poquito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempito para leerla. Kudoes y comentarios(no ofensivos) se agradecen.


	5. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos...dos actualizaciones, me retrasé un poco así que para que los leen las historias doble premio ¿eh?. Que lo disfruten...;)

La madre de Spock insiste en celebrar su cumpleaños cada año─ ella pasa las semanas previas dándole todas sus comidas preferidas cada noche, satisfaciéndolo con dulces que usualmente no podría tener. Su padre lo permite con reticencia.

Su cumpleaños cae en el terrano Viernes, y cuando Spock despierta ese Lunes su madre le dice que no tendrá que asistir a la escuela esta semana.

Cundo él pregunta la razón ella dice─ estás enfermo.─ Y le guiña.

Spock no la cuestiona.

Él pasa los siguientes 2 días en perfecta felicidad mensajeando a Jim, leyendo, y jugando con I─Chaya. En el terrano Miércoles, se despierta para ver una nota de su madre sobre su PADD diciendo, ─ Ve al puerto espacial.─

Spock no lo entiende, pero se levanta de la cama y va.

Se para ahí, incómodamente, inseguro de que es lo que sucede.

Luego, escucha, ─ ¡HOLA BEBÉ! Y es abordado por su pareja de vínculo─

Y Spock recuerda que su madre es mucho más maravillosa que cualquier otro vulcano que alguna vez existió, en serio.

************************************************

Jim nunca había estado en Vulcano antes, y cuando pone un pie fuera del transbordador piensa que morirá. Alguien le da oxígeno compuesto, le da la bienvenida al planeta y lo manda a su alegre  destino.

Da vueltas por todos lados por tres minutos antes de ver a un muy extraño ahora con 10 años parado en el medio del puerto espacial luciendo perdido.

Jim no lo ha visto en 3 años y lo empuja porque ¿por qué rayos no hacerlo?

Pasa unas felices 2 semanas en Vulcano. Es muy divertido, ellos han estado vinculados/comprometidos por cinco años y esta es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que han pasado juntos.

Spock se fusiona mentalmente con él cada noche, y Jim rápidamente se vuelve adicto a la sensación detener a Spock en su cabeza. Para el final de la primera semana, su vínculo se ha vuelto tan fuerte a tal punto que es notable para Jim. Spock le advierte qué podría sentir alguna de las emociones fuertes de Spock incluso cuando regrese a la Tierra, y a Jim no le podría importar menos.

Conoce a I─Chaya que es verdaderamente una bestia feroz cuando se trata de proteger a Spock, pero ve a Jim como un amigo.

También puede ver de primera mano lo que Spock pasa cada día─ están caminando en el mercado cuando Spock es golpeado en la cabeza con vegetales podridos, y Jim tiene que ser contenido de ir a golpear a las personas que lo lanzaron.

Despues, Spock le dice que ha tenido peores cosas y no le importa, y sin pensarlo Jim lo besa.

Es su primer beso, no  sería su último.

************************************************

Después de que Jim se va, Spock medita.

Se concentra en su vínculo hasta que la tensión de tener a Jim tan lejos hace que su cabeza le duela.

Con un suspiro, él continúa.

No se ven de nuevo en persona por otros 3 años.

****************************************************

Spock va a la Tierra cuando Jim tiene once.

Frank ha enviado a Jim al hospital tres veces ahora y nadie está haciendo ninguna condenada cosa para ayudarlo. La única persona que  le ha ofrecido su ayuda es Spock y es que acaso eso no le dice  nada sobre el mundo.

Jim mete a hurtadillas a Spock en su casa en el medio de la noche y se desliza hasta la cama de Spock con él.

En sus silencios suspiros, idean un plan.

**************************************************

Spock es separado de Jim en el hospital al día siguiente. Jim está bien, a pesar de que recién manejo un auto hacia un precipicio, y Spock tiene un brazo roto.

Franklin Theodoro Kirk está muerto. Fue un asesinato, la causa de muerte fueron golpes sucesivos con una arma desafilada.

Técnicamente fueron dos─ Jim tenía un bate de beisbol y Spock había usado sus puños. Pero no hay ninguna prueba de que lo hicieron. Fueron muy cuidadosos.

Cuando la policía los interroga, dicen que despertaron y escucharon a un hombre abajo peleando con Frank. Se escabulleron  al garaje y robaron el auto, tratando de ir hasta la policía para salvar al tío de Jim, pero perdieron el control en el camino, y por esta razón el auto estaba en  el acantilado.

Spock está verdaderamente sorprendido de que se lo creyeran.

Sin embargo, sus padres no lo hacen.

*******************************************************

Jim descubre que los siguientes miembros de la familia en línea para cuidar del pequeño huérfano Kirk son su tío y tía que no viven en la Tierra.

Jim esta emocionado por unas pocas horas─¡le toca vivir _fuera del planeta!¡Espléndidamente genial!_

Hasta que alguien le dice que no hay ninguna torre armada para hacer que las PADDs funcionen.

Lo que significa que no será capaz de hablar con Spock.

Esa idea hace que a Jim le duela las entrañas. ¿Qué puede hacer? No tiene ningún lugar al que ir, y no puede sobrevivir sin Spock…

¿Cierto?

Con un estomago revuelto, llama a Spock por la que tal vez sea la última vez antes de que tenga que irse.

Amanda contesta.

─ James ─ dice ella─ Lo siento, pero Spock no puede contestar. ─

El corazón de Jim se hunde.

─ ¿Por qué demonios no? ─ pregunta apretando sus dientes.

─ Hace dos  días se metió en una pelea en la escuela. Creo que finalmente se hartó de todo. Casi estranguló a Stonn hasta matarlo.─ Dijo ella indiferentemente, pero hay algo en su voz.

Jim esta honestamente confundido. Spock no atacaría a alguien sin un plan de cómo salir de eso sin repercusiones. Algo estaba mal aquí.

─ …Así que ¿Cuál es su castigo? ─ Jim preguntó temeroso.

─ Convencí a Sarek para que lo mandara fuera del planeta. ─

Ella le guiña el ojo, y Jim lo entiende.

─ …Bueno. Eso es desafortunado. Cuando el aterrice, tal vez pueda llamarlo─ ─

─ Oh no, no hay PADDs en este mundo. Pero tú sabías eso ¿verdad? ─

─ Ciertamente lo sabía, señora. ─

─ Oh por favor, vas a casarte con mi hijo. Lo haces más feliz que nada en esta mugre tierra y le dije que se metiera en una pelea para que ustedes dos pudieran estar juntos. Dime Amanda. ─

Jim ríe fuerte

Al día siguiente, mientras se sienta en el transbordador, él lee sobre el planeta.

_COLONIA TERRÍCOLA_

_Cuadrante: 568201_

_Planeta: Clase─ M, 1562._

_Nombre del Planeta: Tarsus IV_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo..y disculpen los errores.


	6. Parte V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la tardanza. El presente trabajo solo es una traducción.

Lo que después hará que Spock se sienta enfermo es que a primeras, Tarsus es mejor que ambos de sus hogares.

Jim vive con su tío y tía, y el viene a la sección vulcana de la colonia donde Spock está viviendo cada día. Realizan su trabajo en la colonia, y van a la escuela. Ellos están juntos y felices por unos maravillosos escasos meses.

Ninguno de los atormentadores de Spock vino a la colonia, y mientras él todavía no es aceptado, no recibe golpizas cada día y en su mente eso hace de este lugar un paraíso comparado a Vulcano. La tía y tío de Jim son buenas personas, y Spock a menudo va a su casa en la colonia para comer.

Jim tiene 11, Spock tiene 13, están felices. La vida es perfecta.

Pero, como dice el dicho, no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Spock despierta 3 meses, una semana y 4 días después de haberse mudado a Tarsus para descubrir que una cerca se había levantado alrededor de la sección vulcana de la colonia.

Este es solo el comienzo.

***********************************

Hay muchas cosas que Jim podría decir que son lo peor de Tarsus. La Masacre es una delas cosas que diría. La hambruna que lo llevó a matar e  incluso llegar a comer a otras personas es otra.

Jim se siente casi egoísta cuando dice que la peor parte de todo es que todo el tiempo no había tenido pista de donde se encontraba Spock.

Oh claro, a veces tenía una sensación de arrebato de emoción cosquilleándole a través de su vínculo, solo era un algo que le recordaba que Spock todavía estaba vivo. Pero eso no pasaba a menudo, y entre peleas por comida y luchar para mantenerse vivo, Jim se encontraba a sí mismo pensando si lo mejor de su vida era seguir vivo.

Jim es uno de los nueve niños que eventualmente terminan siendo capturados y llevados ante el mismo Kodos.

Kodos está a punto de empezar a matarlos cuando el Imperio se aparece.

Los doctores empiezan a revisarlos, y después alguien les dice que son los _únicos_ sobrevivientes.

Jim se queda mirando al soldado que les dice eso. Piensa como Spock ha estado en silencio por días, piensa en como de frío se siente, piensa en todo.

Jim nunca ha tenido miedo. Cuando era pequeño y Sam le dijo sobre los monstruos debajo de su cama para asustarlo, Jim ideó un plan de 42 pasos para matarlos.

Cuando el guardia le dice que son los únicos sobrevivientes, el miedo de Jim se rebalsa en su estómago, hasta que revienta.

Cuando sus padres murieron, Jim apenas lloró. Había muchas otras cosas pasando como para llorar─ especialmente para llorar en frente de otras personas.

Ahora, él se sienta ahí y llora en frente de todos en el cuarto.

Llora hasta que no puede respirar, llora hasta que no puede sentir nada más que la envolvente pena, llora hasta que sus pensamientos se reducen solo a _Spock._

********************

Spock aprendió sobre los campos de concentración de Hitler en el Centro de Enseñanza cuando tenía 6. Los encontró definitivamente fascinantes.

Son lo más cerca en comparación al mundo en que los vulcanos son mantenidos en Tarsus IV.

Algunos son mandados a trabajar, algunos son mandados al ejército, algunos son usados para el placer del ejército, algunos simplemente son matados, en algunos se hacen experimentos y se usan para torturarlos.

Spock es intercambiado entre el grupo de experimentación y el grupo de trabajo. Él no grita, y usa toda su energía bloqueando el dolor de Jim.

Algunos mueren, algunos gritan. Los alimentan con carne─ no con vegetales. Spock no sabe si ellos están al tanto de que los vulcanos son vegetarianos o no, pero no puede importarle menos.

Él come carne, sabe a sangre y lo hace enfermarse. El odia la carne. El jura no comer carne nunca más.

Un día, meten a todos los que todavía están vivos en el campamento de Spock en un cuarto e intentan gasificarlos.

El gas que utilizan es venenoso para los vulcanos, y Spock se acuesta ahí entre los cuerpos muertos, enfermo e incapaz de moverse pero todavía vivo. Su biología humana lo ha salvado.

Él no sabe cuánto tiempo se queda ahí, desnudo y enfermo y apenas vivo entre los putrefactos cuerpos, pero eventualmente él escucha voces humanas caminando alrededor de él y hablando.

─Ayuda.─ él alcanza a decir, su voz increíblemente pequeña. –ayuda. –

Su garganta estaba tan apretada, apenas podía respirar.

Ellos encuentran los cuerpos, y cuando llegan con Spock, él mira al guardia y dice ─ayuda.─

Mientras es llevado al hospital, los escucha hablando sobre qué tan estropeado está el único sobreviviente.

****************

Jim todavía está sumergido en pena cuando ellos lo traen.

El rumor de que alguien sobrevivió en el campamento vulcano empiezan a dar vueltas una hora antes de que Jim lo vea, y no quiere creerlo. No quiere tener esperanzas.

Y después, un doctor viene y dice ─¿Tu eres Jim Kirk?─

Jim asiente enmudecido, y ella alza una ceja.─Hay un joven vulcano que trajimos. Se rehúsa a entrar en un trance curativo hasta que sepa si alguien llamado Jim Kirk esta vivo.─

Jim se levanta y _corre_.

Puede escuchar a la doctora gritándole números de cuartos, pero a él no le importa. Simplemente siente el tirón de su vínculo en su cabeza.

Él gira y entra a un cuarto─

Spock es un esqueleto, su cabello esta largo y sucio y hay enfermeras con esponjas que están a punto de limpiar la sangre, vómito y mierda de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se ven vacíos─ hasta que ve a Jim.

─Déjenlo.─ La voz de Spock esta entrecortada, y Jim se pregunta qué demonios le pasó.

Las enfermeras le dan a Jim una esponja y se van.

Nunca habían estado desnudos alrededor del otro, pero no hay tiempo como el presente. Jim se saca la polera que le habían dado, y los pantalones también. El esta tan esquelético como Spock lo está.

Se sube a la cama, las hojas de papel ahí arrugándose debajo de sus rodillas mientras se arrastraba más cerca de él.

No hay palabras, Spock levanta su mano y tira a Jim dentro de su mente.

Se sientan ahí por unos pocos minutos. Alivio, pena, alegría, y amor todo fluyendo a través de su vínculo el uno hacia el otro.

Se separan, y Jim lava a Spock. Spock se deja caer en un trance de curación mientras Jim lo hace, y cuando está completamente limpio, Jim cuidadosamente se mueve de Spock para tomar las hojas de papel sucias de debajo de él. Las enfermeras vienen para llevarse las esponjas sucias, agua y papel, y Jim se arrastra a la cama con Spock

Se quedan así por un tiempo.

********************

Spock despierta tres días después, y puede hablar otra vez.

Él y Jim se quedan solos en el cuarto del hospital. Se abrazan y besan y fusionan mentalmente y hablan sobre lo que pasó. Se atragantan de la comida de la que les trae porque ¿quién sabe cuándo volverá la revolución? Pasan todo su tiempo juntos porque ¿quién sabe cuándo serán separados?

Sobreviven porque es todo lo que pueden hacer.

Sarek y Amanda llegan después de dos semanas, y Spock casi llora cuando le dicen que él regresará a casa y Jim retornará a la Tierra.

El no desea que sean separados otra vez, pero ¿qué pueden hacer?

**********************************

La abuela de Jim vive en el medio de la nada, Oklahoma. Tiene 98 años y 6 gatos.

Jim no va a la escuela, simplemente se sienta alrededor de la casa.

No tiene una PADD. No puede llamar a Spock.

Jim no habla con nadie. Esta sólo.

Jim tiene 12, en algún lugar en el universo Spock tiene 14.

Se necesitan más que nada y están solos.

Son casi 8 meses después cuando Amanda se aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	7. Parte VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con muchas cosas por aquí ahora que el año se acaba. uffff. El presente trabajo es solo una traducción.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: BREVE MENCIÓN DE RELACIONES SEXUALES ENTRE MENORES IMPLÍCITAS.

La cosa con los vulcanos es que ellos no tienen PTSD. (Síndrome de Estrés Post─ Traumático)

Ya que se supone que ellos tienen un control emocional perfecto, cuando algo pasa, son capaces de archivarlo y dejarlo ir e incluso si no pueden se supone que no les afecta visiblemente.

Nunca había sido más claro que Spock no era vulcano.

Va a la escuela. Se arrastra a través de los días y va a casa solo para sentarse en silencio.

Tiene pesadilla cada noche, se traga la comida sin saborearla. Su madre está preocupada, y su padre _trata_ de meditar con él pero Spock se niega.

No quiere a nadie más que a Jim en su cabeza, nunca más.

Sybok ha  estado perdido por 3 años ahora, y arriesga su vida para mandar un mensaje a Spock para asegurarse de que él está bien. Spock se queda mirando al mensaje por 2 horas después de que lo recibió. Lo destruye, y esa noche sus pesadillas son mucho peor.

Después de 3 meses de esto, él deja de tratar en la escuela a pesar de lo que su padre dice. Su padre protesta por 2 semanas antes de que su madre señale lo ilógico de que él vaya a la escuela si no iba a trata de hacer algo. Se sienta en su hogar la mayor parte de los días.

Él piensa en Jim.

Él sabe que Jim probablemente está sufriendo también, pero sin ningún control emocional Jim está permitido de gritar, llorar y enojarse y molestarse─ y no será menospreciado por ello. Spock no puede hacer eso.

7 meses después de que regresa a Vulcano, Spock no se levanta de la cama. Se recuesta, prácticamente paralizado en ella.

Piensa en el estar recostado entre cuerpos muertos, no podía moverse entonces por causa del veneno. No se mueve ahora.

Sanadores vienen y examinan su mente, salen de la fusión y Spock vagamente los escucha decir que sería un acto compasivo el dejarlo consumirse.

De niño, Spock había estado enfermo muchas veces. Los sanadores habían experimentado en él a menudo con varias drogas, tratando de aprender más sobre su biología única. Se habían referido a él en varias ocasiones cómo un experimento de ciencias cuando sus padres no estaban alrededor.

Un doctor dice ahora que no tiene caso el permitir que un experimento de ciencias fallido continúe viviendo. Amanda lo abofetea.

A Spock no le importa. Él se recuesta ahí y se deja llevar.

**************

Jim casi llora cuando Amanda se aparece en la granja de su abuela.

Él estaba cuidando de la única vaca, miró al portón del frente. Y allí estaba.

Jim casi soltó su cubeta de leche (la vaca daba casi nada de todas maneras) y corrió rápido hacia ella.

─James.─dijo ella. ─Necesito hablar con tu abuela.─

─Ella tiene demencia. No será de mucha ayuda.─ dijo él.

Amanda lo miró por un momento, después dijo –Quiero que piense cuidadosamente en esta pregunta. Yo te puedo sacar de aquí. Regresarás a Vulcano y vivirás con nosotros hasta que tengas 18. A Sarek probablemente no le agrades, y los otros vulcanos serán crueles contigo de la manera que lo son conmigo. Pero podrás estar con Spock ─y él te necesita, Jim.─ Sus ojos se suavizaron hasta que su mirada fue casi maternal. ─¿Es eso lo que quieres?─

El corazón de Jim palpitaba en su pecho mientras pensaba en eso. No tendría amigos, probablemente sería educado en casa por Amanda.

Él tendría a Spock. Tendría a alguien que entendiera todo por lo que había pasado.

Y Spock lo _necesitaba_.

El miró rápidamente a Amanda –Si, demonios. Sácame de aquí.─

********

Los sanadores no habían venido ayer. Spock se preguntaba si su padre se había rendido.

Su madre había dejado de visitarlo hace 4 días, Spock pensó que debía haber sido muy doloroso para ella.

Era como si estuviera una experiencia extra corporal. Podía ver y oír todo pero o no quería o no tenía la habilidad para moverse. ¿Cuál era el punto en continuar? ¿Por qué había sobrevivido él cuando todos esos inocentes habían muerto? Y ahora, él no tenía a James.

¿Cuál era el punto?

*********

Jim entra en la casa con Amanda, su único bolso sobre su hombro y su ya sudado cuello. Solo tendría que ajustarse a vivir aquí, y necesitaría oxigeno compuesto cada día primero. Amada prometió que se acostumbraría.

Sarek estaba bajando por las gradas cuando ellos entraron, y levantó una ceja.

─Sabes que esto es necesario, Sarek─ dice Amanda. –Spock lo necesita. Ya son lo suficientemente grandes ahora y es absurdo mantenerlos separados. No tiene que agradarte, pero él se queda.─

Sarek no responde, mira a su esposa por un momento, luego suspira – _terca─._ Él dice –Spock está en su cuarto, te deseo suerte.─ Y luego se aleja rápidamente.

─Te quedarás con Spock.─dice Amanda. –Ve.─

Jim recuerda el camino.

Spock está delgado, y no se ha movido en un mes por lo que ha escuchado. Le ha crecido una barba, Jim se acerca, se desviste, y se mueve en la cama con él.

─Hola Spock.─ dice él suavemente.─… Sabes, no deberíamos estar enamorados. Este mundo, es tan cruel. Las personas matan para estar vivas. El amor es un raro producto. Y aquí estamos. No puedo vivir sin ti, y eso debería asustarme más. Pero no lo hace, porque te conozco. Continuarás viviendo a pesar de todo.─

Él suspiró.─ Eres el amor de mi vida, pero eres el único a quien alguna vez le diré eso. Soy tuyo, y lo sé. Levántate y corrígeme si me equivoco.─

Los ojos de Spock se abren, y lo miran.

Y, temblorosamente, las manos de Spock se mueven a su cara.

Jim no es arrastrado cómo siempre, es más bien sumergido en la mente de Spock.

Es caótico en ahí, y los recuerdos dan vueltas alrededor de los ojos de Jim. Él sólo espera para que ellos pasen. Después viene la emoción─ _dolor dolor tristeza aflicción alegría amor_.

Amor. Spock está enamorado de él.

Hace que todo sea mejor.

Cuando se separan, Spock parpadea, y luego tose. Necesita ayuda para sentarse, y Jim le da un poco de agua. Mientras él lo mira tomándolo, Jim se agacha y lo besa en su frente.

─Te ves bien con barba.─ comenta él. –Acomódala y quédatela.─

─Como desees.─ Spock dijo con una voz áspera.

***

Los siguientes dos años van y vienen sin ningún incidente. Jim y Spock lentamente se cuidan el uno al otro volviendo a lo saludable─ aunque nunca vuelven a ser los mismos.

En el cumpleaños número 15 de Spock, ellos van a un acantilado que permitía ver toda Shikhar. Era inestable y difícil de escalar. Así que nadie iba ahí. Era uno de los lugares favoritos de Spock en Vulcano

Se quedan ahí por un rato, Jim apoyado sobre Spock. Ellos hablan, sobretodo, del futuro.

Jim desea unirse al Imperio, y Spock francamente no desea permanecer en Vulcano. Ambos acuerdan postularse para la Flota Estelar del Imperio cuando sean lo suficientemente mayores.

Spock tiene una barba recortada en punta, y Jim había admitido que le gustaba besarla con ella. Mientras él miraba el atardecer, él lo besó entonces.

Un beso se convirtió en dos. Luego en tres, luego en cuatro y después…

Su primera vez no es incómoda o embarazosa. Es tranquila. Es sensual. Es intensa.

Spock se ve a sí mismo adicto  a aquello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)


	8. Parte VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELIZ 2017!!!
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: MENCIÓN DE RELACIONES SEXUALES ENTRE MENORES IMPLÍCITAS, INFIDELIDAD,LENGUAJE VULGAR.

Han estado teniendo sexo por 2 años- Jim tiene 15 y Spock tiene 17- cuando Jim lo menciona.

─¿No es raro?─Jim preguntó.─¿Qué nunca haya besado a nadie más? Eso no es _normal_ para los humanos.─ Se calló un momento, luego dijo.─Maldición, he estado comprometido desde que tenía _3_.─

Spock está en silencio, y por un fugaz momento Jim piensa que pudo haber herido sus sentimientos pero si lo hizo no estaban fluyendo a través del vínculo. Ambos están disfrutando de la sensación después de hacerlo, y se han acostado por tanto tiempo, en tantas distintas posiciones que para ahora Spock sabe que Jim es propenso a balbucear después del sexo.

Jim sigue hablando. Le dice a Spock sobre Mindy Ann-una chica en su clase de 5to grado quien había tomado un gusto por él.

─Si deseas aventurarte fuera de nuestra relación.─ Spock dice de repente mientras Jim habla de los brillosos labios de Mindy Ann. ─Simplemente necesitas pedirlo.─

─¿A qué te refieres?─ Pregunta Jim, mirándolo.

─Si deseas tener relaciones con otras personas, no me importaría. –dice Spock.

Jim mira, luego rie.

─Eres el mejor.─dice tiernamente, recorriendo su dedo sobre la mejilla de Spock.

─Puedes compensármelo muy fácilmente. – Spock responde, y ambos descienden de nuevo en llamas.

************

Spock puede sentir cuando Jim tiene sexo, ligeramente. Se obliga a no tomarle importancia. Jim siempre regresa a él, al final. Y Spock siempre le ha dicho a Jim que podría fácilmente romper el vínculo si verdaderamente lo desea.

Así que ignora el éxtasis que fluye a través del vínculo cuando Jim tiene sexo, lo que hace bastante a menudo.

Spock se gradúa cuando tiene 18, y se contenta a sí mismo con vivir en Vulcano y ayudando donde pueda mientras espera que Jim se gradúe también.

Cuando lo hace, ambos toman el primer transbordador a la Tierra, y no miran atrás.

*************

Jim se había vuelto un poco golfo desde que había tenido permiso para serlo, y él lo adoraba.

En serio, era genial. El sexo era la mejor maldita cosa-especialmente desde que las ETS’s como la sífilis y el SIDA fueron erradicados. Durmió con todos los no vulcanos que pudo encontrar en Vulcano-y cuando entraron a la Academia, se convirtió en dormir con todos.

Él y Spock rentaron un apartamento cerca del campus. Spock inmediatamente adelantó varias de sus clases y se volvió muy notado por los estudiantes (fue el primer Vulcano en la Flota Estelar des pues de todo) una breve mención de  “Ah sí. Estoy vinculado con ese chico.” le conseguía un acostón bastante rápido. Las personas respetaban a Spock, pero lo odiaban. Lo odiaban por ser vulcano, por ser más listo que ellos y mejor que ellos.

_Pobres tontos, me hacen reír._ A menudo se encontraba pensando.

Han estado en la Tierra por un año-Jim tiene 19 y Spock 21-cuando todo cambia.

**************

Spock se está ocupando de sus propios asuntos, en serio lo hace. No está buscando pelea. Solo estaba caminando a casa.

Bueno, hasta que le dispararon.

Él se despertó para ver a un enfermero mirándolo -era atractivo, con cabello negro y piel morena y brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban en su cara.

─Eres un suertudo.─dijo el enfermero.─El disparo apenas falló a tu corazón. El tipo recibió un disparo así que está en la cárcel. Tu novio ha estado aquí para visitarte 3 veces. –

─Oh─dice Spock parpadeándole.

El enfermero sonrió.─Mi nombre es Geoff.─ se calló un momento y después –Sabes, tu novio es lindo.─

─Muchos concuerdan─ dijo Spock. Su cabeza daba vueltas un poco, así que no gruñó ni lo corrigió como usualmente hacía cuando las personas le decían eso.

─Aunque, tu eres más lindo,─Geoff dijo de repente, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Spock tragó, y cuando fue dado de alta y terminó no yendo a casa, pensó en Jim y en cómo él dormía con personas. Podía sentir a Jim besando a alguien justo ahora.

Era simplemente justo.

********************

Jim tenía a una chica cualquiera en su regazo en el asiento trasero de su auto cuando sintió que Spock despertó.

Él había estado…temeroso  cuando la conciencia de Spock se había desvanecido de repente ayer. Lo asustó. Cuando Spock despertó, estaba aliviado. Lo celebró continuando su sesión de besos con una chica que no podía tomarse la molestia de recordar su nombre (¿Doris tal vez?).

No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo continuó haciéndolo con ella cuando sintió algo distinto.

La chica, Doris o lo que sea, se había alejado, confundida.─¿Por qué paraste?─preguntó dulcemente, parpadeando sus azules ( _no eran café, estaba mal mala mal_ ) ojos hacía él (ella era más pequeña que él, no más alta y él estaba extrañando la barba─ _que estaba haciendo_ ¿porque se hacía a si mismo esto siempre? Spock había dicho que estaba bien).

─Yo…yo tengo que…─

Se concentró en la extraña sensación que venía de Spock. Eso era…

_Era…_

Una sensación enfermiza se filtró en su estómago mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. La ira empezó a llenar completamente su ser.

─Hey, ¿quieres que te la chupe o algo?─ pregunto la perra.

Jim la miró parpadeando.─…salte de mi auto.─

**************

La luna había empezado a salir cuando Spock entra por la puerta.

Es recibido con un vaso de vidrio que por poco le da en la cara.

─Hola JIm.─ Spock dice tersamente, sabiendo que la conversación que ha estado conteniéndose por semanas ha llegado finalmente.

─Tú…─Jim dice, sus ojos son cómo oro encendido. Ira. Spock se siente culpable a pesar de sí mismo. –Tú _golfo_.─

Spock arquea una ceja─¿No usas esa palabra para referirte a mi muy a menudo?─

─¡Perra! ¡Tú, maldita _perra_ Spock!─Jim dice rápidamente, yendo fulminante hacia él. Spock le permite agarrarlo por los hombros lo suficientemente fuerte para causar moretones. –Maldito idiota, me asustaste así, haciéndote disparar, y después te vas y ¿ _duermes con alguien?_ ¿Quién fue? ¿Te jodió tan bien como yo? ¿Te hizo _querer_ beber cuando se vino? ¿Disfruto tu trasero tanto como yo lo hago? _¡¿Lo hizo?!─_ La última parte lo dice gruñendo, y Jim lo sacude violentamente

─Fue un buen sexo, sí─ responde Spock cuando Jikm pausa sus sacudidas para dejarlo responder.

La cachetada que recibe lo hace morderse la mejilla, y piensa que puede sentir el cobre.

Jim gruñe y lo empuja de tal manera que esta contra la pared – _¡Maldita perra!_ ─ le responde otra vez.

─Encuentro extraño,─dice Spock, permitiéndose una minúscula cantidad de irritación filtrarse en su tono.─que tú estés enojado por un placer que yo te he permitido por 3 años.─

─ _¡Tú dijiste que podía!_ ─

─Asumí que nuestro acuerdo era de ambos lados. ¿No es justo?─

Jim lo cachetea otra vez, con la parte de atrás de su mano, y Spock está seguro de que siente sangre.─

─ _¡¿Cómo?!_ ─

La cabeza de Spock se gira hacia adelante otra vez, y los ojos de Jim esta están brillando. ─¡¿Cómo no me has matado hasta ahora?!─ pregunta él.

Esto, si toma a Spock por sorpresa. Solo levanta una sola ceja ─¿a qué te refieres? Eres mi _t’hy’la_. Mi _telsu_. Matarte es matarme a mí mismo.─ Nunca lo había puesto así antes, porque a pesar de estar comprometido y vinculado por 16 (¿había sido tanto tiempo?) años, ellos nunca habían hablado sobre lo que romper el vínculo por muerte o por un sanador conllevaría (probablemente porque una ilógica, y vulnerable parte de Spock está demasiado temerosa de que Jim _querría_ eso.).

─Cada vez. Cada maldita vez ¡¿tú me sentiste?! –Jim pregunta con ojos desorbitados.

Spock asiente una vez, dándose cuenta de a lo que se refiere. –El control es difícil de mantener mientras se tienen relaciones-especialmente para los humanos. Para ti, es normal. Para mí, no lo es. Me disculpo.─

Jim se queda en silencio abruptamente, mirándolo con algo parecido a incredulidad en sus ojos. –Me dejaste tener sexo con todos los que quería por 3 años, sentiste todo, te dispararon, tuviste sexo con alguien después de 16 años de fidelidad, me dejaste pegarte, y ¿tú te _estás_ _disculpando_?─

Spock parpadeo después de su resumen. –Sí, accedí el permitirte tener sexo───

─¡¿Cómo lo soportas?!─ Jim respondió, sacudiendo a Spock nuevamente. ─¡Cómo soportas estos… _celos_! Estas celoso, tienes que estarlo! El momento en que sentí eso quise──La boca de Jim se cierra, y sus dientes hacen un chasquido.

─He procurado no ser celoso.─ Spock dice, calmado como siempre.─Tú eres mío al final del día.─

Jim rugió y se movió más cerca, y Spock se dio cuenta por primera vez que Jim estaba duro y excitado contra su muslo. –Al diablo con eso. Tú eres _mío._ Mi Vulcano, y nadie más puede tocarte _._ –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen comentarios y kudos. :)


	9. Parte VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias Geritasshipper123 por dejarme traducir esta historia y dejarme dividirla en capítulos…gracias mil!!! Último capítulo!!!

El sexo que siguió a su discusión fue uno de los mejores que habrían tenido alguna vez, y Jim recuerda porque demonios nunca _quiso_ joder a nadie más que a Spock _._

Jim no es muy bueno con las disculpas, pero pasa los siguientes dos meses intentándolo. Deja de revolcarse con otras personas (aunque sigue besando a quien se le diera la maldita gana, porque besar es _divertido_.) y empieza a hacer cosas que las parejas hacen antes de su compromiso– de hecho lleva en citas a Spock y le compra regalos.

Claro que las citas eran a bares de mala muerte y clubs malos y a peleas donde ganan dinero por golpear a personas, y seguro– los regalos eran juguetes sexuales.

Estaba intentándolo ¿ok?

Todo estaba yendo bien– y después se tropezó con el collar.

Eran 8 tiras de cuero negro con aros de plata conectándolos. Cada aro estaba enlazado para parecerse a un atrapasueños, enlazado con cinta negra delgada de seda. En el frente había un aro  con forma de D para poner chapas.

Era un collar hermoso, y Jim lo miró por 9 minutos completos antes de comprarlo.

***************

Spock miró a su reflejo mientras Jim llenaba la bañera.

E lsexo había sido muy _muy_ bueno, y Spock no se había quitado el collar todavía.

A Jim le gustaba. Realmente le gustaba. Le había dicho a Spock eso. Spock sabía lo que Jim intentaba.

–…Así que.– dijo Jim, viniendo detrás de él para abrazarlo, su pecho descubierto presionando contra la espalda de Spock, besando un hombro –¿ cómo te sientes sobre eso?–

–¿El collar?–

–Seh.–

–Lo disfrutas.–

–Realmente lo hago.–

–…Necesitare chapas.–

–Oh Dios te amo demasiado.–

Spock tiene la oportunidad de sentir el aprecio de Jim por el resto de la noche, y en la mañana se despierta con una sensación placentera y ninguna razón para sacarse el collar.

****

La vida continúa bien para ellos. El collar de Spock se convierte en parte de su vestuario diario– llega al punto de no sacárselo nunca.

Spock termina la academia imperial un año antes que Jim– Él tiene 22 y Jim tiene 20, pero cuando Spock es asignado a la _Enterprise_ bajo el comando de Christopher Pike, es como si fueran niños de nuevo.

Spock y Jim tienen PADDs, y se mensajean cada día. Cuando Jim se gradúa, él es asignado a bordo del _Farragut_.

Es un mes después de su asignación que siente algo raro y terriblemente familiar a través de su vínculo.

Jim se enoja. Esa noche llama a Spock- queriendo gritarle y maldecirlo.

Cuando su cara aparece en la pantalla, la ira de Jim muere en su boca.

La quijada de Spock está cubierta de moretones verdes, y sus ojos están llenos con autodesprecio. Es como si fuera un niño otra vez.

–Él me obligó.– Es la primera cosa que dice Spock.–Dijo que no confiaba en fenómenos de sangre verde y que si quería que no me botaran por un ducto de aire tenía que. Me promoverá si mantengo esto.– Spock continuó en voz baja.

–¿A quién perteneces?–le recordó Jim

–A ti. Siempre–replicó él.

–Entonces haz lo que tengas que. Seré capitán de esa nave algún día.–

Juntos, hacen un plan.

**********************

6 años después-Spock tiene 28 y Jim tiene 26.

Spock ha ascendido a oficial encargado de Ciencias, y la pieza de carne  favorita de Christopher Pike (sus palabras, no las de Spock.)

Spock está parado en el cuarto del transportador, esperando. Jim había alcanzado el rango de Comandante del _Farragut_ y estaba abordando la _Enterprise_ porque el Imperio había ordenado al _Farragut_ inspeccionar cómo le estaba yendo. Kirk fue enviado a hacer la inspección.

Su forma se materializó en la plataforma, y Spock se movió, esperando por la señal.

Jim se materializó, y Spock pensó que se veía hermoso y saludable. Estaba radiante.

El capitán Pike se adelantó, mirándolo.–Comandante.–

Kirk lo saludo, y Pike le devolvió el saludo. –Capitán.– Jim respondió.

–Esta es mi primer oficial, Numero uno.– él hizo un gesto a la mujer al lado de Spock. –Y mi CSO.–

–¿No le interesa darle nombre a su CSO?–Jim preguntó, haciendo su cabeza a un costado.

Pike se rió.– Es Spock. Él es Spock si debes saberlo.–

La cara de Jim se tornó con una risa maliciosa, y pasó raspando a Pike para acercarse a Spock. –Lo sé. He compartido su mente desde que tenía tres.–

Pike se puso pálido, pero a Spock no le importó. Jim extendió dos dedos hacia él, y Spock los tocó.

La sonrisa de Jim se volvió casi amorosa por un breve momento– y luego sacó su phaser y le disparó a Numero Uno.

Spock captó la señal, dando vueltas alrededor para coger a los dos guardias de seguridad que corrían hacia ellos y golpeó sus cabezas entre ellos.

Jim tacleó a Pike, sacando su cuchillo y lo apuñaló en los ojos. Pike gritó y Jim sonrió.

–Hola Christopher. La próxima vez que quieras cogerte a alguien, escoge a alguien que no sea _mi_  vulcano.–

Él abrió su garganta, y Spock observó cómo Christopher Pike se desangraba. Fue perfecto.–

********

Las siguientes 48 horas son vitales. Son las más peligrosas y las más caóticas. Todos están corriendo, tratando de ganar nuevas posiciones o ganar la confianza del nuevo capitán.

Jim sobrevive con la ayuda de Spock, y cuando todo se calma todos tienen una posición, y todos están al tanto del poder de Jim.

Llama al _Farragut,_ y su primera acción como capitán es traer abordo a su CMO. Un hombre llamado Leonard McCoy, en quien Jim aparentemente confía. A cambio, ellos dan al _Farragut_ varios miembros de su tripulación y el cuerpo de Christopher Pike.

Son 72 horas después de que Christopher Pike muere cuando Spock entra en el puente y Jim lo agarra y lo acerca a su regazo.

–Spock.– Jim le sonríe.– ¿estas al tanto de que te di el rango de primer oficial en adición al de tu posición de CSO?–

Spock asintió.– Sí, capitán.–

–Bien. Demando lealtad total de mis Primeros oficiales ¿Harás todo lo que te diga?–

Spock asiente.

Jim sonrie.–Entonces abre.–

La nueva tripulación del turno alfa mira como Jim toma a Spock en la silla del capitán. Para un extraño, Spock estaba cuidadosamente inexpresivo ante aquello.

Simplemente era otra muestra de poder. Spock le pertenecía a Jim, y ahora la tripulación lo sabía.

Fue después de otras tres horas cuando Spock entro a su habitación y Jim lo sostuvo contra la pared. No habían compartido ni un beso en el puente, así que este era su primer beso en siete años.

Entre el encuentro de sus labios, Jim habló.

–Te extrañe mucho. – Jim murmuró.–Eres mío. ¿Lo sabes? Eres mi mascota favorita. Mi segundo. Mi comandante. Mi juguete favorito. Eres mío para siempre ahora, ¿lo entiendes?. – gruñó

Spock asintió mientras Jim empezaba a deshacerse de su vestimenta.–¿Cómo te tocó?¿Te tocó tan bien como yo?¿Amaste su ……….como amas el mío?–

–No.–dijo Spock, la palabra entrecortada. –no lo hice.–

– _Bien._ – (y maldición si Spock no tenía un fetiche con los elogios.)

Jim mordió su pecho lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar sangre, y cuando se levantó con manchas verdes en sus dientes, Spock tembló.

Ahí, sostenido contra la pared, Jim reclamó a Spock como suyo, tomándolo con fuerza.

–Eres tan magníficamente sexy así-abierto y dócil.– suspiró Jim en su oído–Te extrañe, te extrañe muchísimo. Eres mío. Mío, mío, _mío._ Nunca te dejaré ir.–

Bajó la voz, apenas a un respiro al lado de la oreja de Spock.– _Te amo._ –suspiró.

Siempre suspiraría aquello, y Spock siempre pensaría en lo mismo, sabiendo que a través del vínculo Jim lo sabría.

Nadie más podía saber aquello, mucho menos ser vistos como débiles.

Pero era la verdad.

__________________________

Un mes después y Jim había ganado dos planetas para el Imperio. Otros tres meses, y Jim había tomado otros 5.

6 meses después de que asumió el mando como capitán, y Jim había roto el record.

Es un mes después de esto que recibe una llamada de los altos mandos.

5 años. Esa es la oferta. 5 años en el espacio haciendo primeros contactos y ganando planetas para la Federación.

Jim está sonriendo cuando acepta. Porque ¿cómo no podría hacerlo?

Tiene su nave, y un billón de estrellas por las cuales llevarla. Tiene a Spock y a su tripulación.

Y cuando se despierta por la noche y espía al vulcano durmiendo al lado de él, mientras se encarga de sus asuntos, el piensa sobre eso.

–Spock.– dice él exactamente un día después de recibir la misión de 5 años, parado en la cubierta de observación con su pareja de vínculo.–¿Cómo sé que tú nunca me traicionaras?–

–No soy un objetivo. ¿Qué tendría que ganar?¿Una capitanía que no deseo? ¿Un compañero de vínculo muerto?–Spock lo miró.–No tengo nada que ganar. –

–Entonces júralo.– dijo Jim.–Jura que siempre estarás un paso atrás de mí. Jura que siempre estarás a mi lado. Jura que juntos exploraremos el universo.–

–No solo lo exploraremos, lo conquistaremos.–

Y luego, Spock se puso en una rodilla, inclinando su cabeza.–Siempre te serviré. Seré tu sombra y nada nunca te lastimará. Permaneceré contigo hasta que te deshagas de mí.–

–Entonces haremos arder las estrellas.–

–Si eso es lo que mi capitán desea.– Spock respondió.

Jim lo ayudó a pararse.

–Haremos arder el mundo, tu y yo.– dijo él.

Era una verdad.

______________________________________________________

_“Así que regreso a la condición de que la Regla de oro, si uno la adopta, es un patrón difícil de servir. El capitán de una barco no tirará la brújula por la borda porque el viento sople suavemente y el día este de buenas. Porque él sabe, por las experiencias de la inestabilidad en el océano, que los días peligrosos de tormenta están “siempre adelante”. Así que la brújula tiene que estar siempre al alcance y la obediencia hacia esta siempre tiene que ser leal. Así que con la Regla de oro– la brújula debe estar cerca en el viaje de la vida. Nos verá en tiempos difíciles. Y tal vez el más difícil de los tiempos viene cuando el éxito está en lo alto y estamos tentados de “lanzar la brújula por la borda”. Es entonces que debemos recordar que todos los buenos días de un ser humano vienen del dominio de los días con problemas que por siempre serán recurrentes.”_

_–James Cash Penney_

_“El amor es la brújula de la vida…sin él estas perdido”_

_–Davison._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno esta es la segunda historia que termino de traducir..uffff pero me llena de satisfacción saber que por lo menos una o dos personas la siguieron. Espero que les hay gustado y si no bueno el mirrorverse no es para todos y los entiendo. Nos vemos con las siguientes historias.


End file.
